When a disaster such as an earthquake, a typhoon, or a fire occurs, a method of performing a field survey and checking up its damaged situation has been traditionally performed by a staff of a local government and so forth. In this method, it is difficult to grasp an overall image of a wide damaged area. In addition, since people go in the damaged area for rescue activities and so forth, it is highly likely that a secondary disaster occurs. To solve such a problem, along with such a method, another method of using a sensor that is mounted on an airplane to grasp the damaged situation has been performed.
After occurrence of a disaster, emergency countermeasures are performed against the disaster by the staff of the local government under the direction of specialists of the central government and relevant organizations. During that, aerial photographs are acquired by an airplane and the damaged situation is grasped by a field survey. Thereafter, if necessary, a support staff is requested to be sent from other prefectures and so forth and various recovering and rebuilding works are carried out based on the damaged situation.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-284539 issued by Japan Patent Office proposes an automatic damaged area extracting system that automatically extracts damaged areas of a natural disaster and a disaster caused by a person (people) using image data acquired by an artificial satellite, an airplane, and so forth.
So far, an artificial-satellite-mounted sensor or an airplane-mounted-sensor has acquired images after occurrence of a disaster, not has performed periodical monitoring (supervisory activities) at a usual time to mitigate disasters. Thus, disaster-prone areas (having risk of occurrence of disasters) have not been extracted at the usual time by causing an artificial-satellite-mounted sensor or an airplane-mounted-sensor to acquire images. As a result, there was a problem that after occurrence of a disaster, it took a time to identify accurate areas where it likely occurred.
On the other hand, when an airplane-mounted-sensor was used to acquire images of a damaged area, there was a problem that images of only a limited area were acquired, it was difficult to grasp the situation of a wide area because of its characteristics, and thereby it took a longer time as the damaged area widened. In addition, it was difficult to periodically acquire images of a damaged area after occurrence of the disaster, there was a problem that it was difficult to accurately grasp a recovering and rebuilding situation and so forth.
The related art reference described in the foregoing Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-284539 only automatically extracts a damaged area, not mentions emergency countermeasures after occurrence of a disaster, in particular, support activities at a recovering and rebuilding time.
Thus, in the traditional methods, countermeasure planning, activities, and so forth were not able to be accurately, quickly, and systematically performed at the usual time, at the emergency countermeasure time after occurrence of the disaster, and at the recovering and rebuilding time.
The present invention was made from the foregoing point of view and an object of which is to propose a disaster countermeasure support method of accurately, quickly, and systematically performing countermeasure planning, activities, and so forth at the emergency countermeasure time after occurrence of a disaster and at the recovering and rebuilding time.